Hotaru/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Deception:' "There is an order to the universe -- laws that all of nature must obey. For centuries I have imposed order on those who would wreak havoc. Outworld has long been a source of disruption, but an old ruler has made a triumphant return. During Onaga's rule, his military forced peace throughout his domain. I will see that his return brings order to this war-torn realm once more. I will fight against the insurgents to clear a path for the Dragon King's coming. Years ago, I fought against the vile Tarkatan warriors. I vowed to protect the Outworld city of Lei Chen from the attacks of Shao Kahn. Times have changed. Now I find myself aiding Baraka and his troops. I pledged the loyalty of the city to Onaga and began my mission to stop the uprising against him. Baraka's militia have brought word of an Earthrealm warrior named Sub-Zero who has slain many Tarkata. I will hunt him down. I will bring him before the justice of the Dragon King." *'Armageddon Bio Kard: '"A hero from the realm of Seido, Hotaru fights to preserve law and order. Although his initial sojourn to Outworld was to kombat the Emperor Shao Kahn, he has since allied with a ruler he believes will bring stability to the realms." Storyline At one point in the past, Hotaru ventured into Outworld to confront Shao Kahn's Tarkatan forces laying siege to the city of Lei Chen. Years later, however, those same forces would be under the command of Onaga, the Dragon King. Believing that this newly resurrected ruler would bring order to the universe, Hotaru decided to help Onaga's Tarkatan hordes in their attacks and pursues those who would stand against them, such as Sub-Zero. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Unchained During the events of Deception, Hotaru set out to bring the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to justice before Onaga, which he had never found, which explains why Sub-Zero made it back to Earthrealm, unharmed by Hotaru, but that's a different side of the story for Sub-Zero. He was, however, unaware that a bounty had been placed on his own head. During the return of the Dragon King, Onaga, Dairou was hired by Darrius to steal the constitution of Seido and to kill Hotaru. How this operation ended is unknown. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Later on, Hotaru joined the Forces of Darkness in the battle of Armageddon. He killed Li Mei just before he died while trying to reach the Pyramid of Argus. Endings *'Deception (Non-Canonical): "In the wilds of Outworld, Hotaru captured the renegade Earthrealm warrior Sub-Zero and brought him before the Dragon King. Onaga's judgment of Sub-Zero was swift, and Hotaru was given the task of carrying out his punishment: death. His fate served as a reminder to all those who would challenge the authority of the Dragon King." *'''Armageddon (Non-Canonical): ''"The power of Blaze transformed Hotaru into a being of pure Order. All would bow before him or be transformed by his gaze. Yet there was one whom Hotaru would see pay for his crimes against conformity: the Cleric of Chaos, Havik! The light of Hotaru poured into Havik's mind and transformed him into an agent of Order -- Hotaru's second-in-command!"'' Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages